


Familiarity

by twojaesotterhalf



Series: Amid [1]
Category: 15& (Duo), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demiromantic Yerin, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twojaesotterhalf/pseuds/twojaesotterhalf
Summary: Yerin still try to act like everything is not overwhelming her.





	Familiarity

Yerin wasn't sure why someone would even bother themselves to look at her, more so confess their "feelings" to her.

**_Can we go out on a date?_ **

She can't help but roll her eyes on the message flashed on her screen. Without bothering to reply soon, she pressed it lock and carelessly threw the device on the sofa.

Like most people, she isn't good at keeping her emotions in check. More likely getting overwhelmed and suspicious by almost everything she has encountered. Relationships keep on getting her on edge ever since she has been on one.

Sure, she had her fun. Going out on fun dates, and having someone look at you on a much different light is flattering. But most of all, it has kept her anxiousness on the surface too. She couldn't genuinely have fun, as most of her dates (she only had two though) thought she was having. As she has been entirely uncomfortable whenever her mind starts sending her signals that this is a date, something that is going to bloom into a relationship—romantically.

Now, Yerin isn't afraid to take on a commitment. If anyone has to ask, she's the most loyal person you'll ever meet, and so she crossed that one out.

Catching her attention from zoning out, the phone's screen once again lit up indicating that there's a new notification. True enough to her guess; it was yet again a message from that person.

**_I know I should be asking you out in_ **

**_person, but I couldn't really wait for_ **

**_Monday to come. Even so, I'm back_ **

**_at my home town so I can't even go_ **

**_at your dorm right now._ **

 

**_My hands have its own mind and_ **

**_before I can even comeback to my_ **

**_senses the message has been sent._ **

 

**_I'm really sorry if that shocked you,_ **

**_but I really meant on asking you out._ **

 

**_But not this way!!!_ **

 

**_Omg! Sorry I'm blabbing too much_ **

**_right now._ **

 

 **_This is embarrassing_ ** **_ㅠㅠ_ ** **_I'm sorry_ **

 

Yerin chuckled, amazed at what's happening. She couldn't help but admit the faint blush that is creeping on her cheeks at the cuteness that she was the receiving end.

 

**It's fine, and sure. Monday.**

**After class, let's meet by the lockers.**

 

She sent, her heart lightly thumping.

 

\---

 

Yerin hurried down the hallways of their school. It was already past 6:00 pm, and was really thankful that there were only a few classes going on at this time to make her way down easier.

Nearing the lockers, she slowed down to walking. She doesn't mean to forget about today being Monday and her having a date but because Monday also means a duty day for her on their student organization's office.

So here she is, silently wishing her date isn't mad at her. Rounding in a corner the lockers came into her sight, so as the tall figure of a male leaning next against her locker.

Yerin took a deep breath, trying to make everything normal even though she is internally worrying. She doesn't like someone waiting for her, especially for four hours straight.

The guy took notice of her and stood up straight, smile plastered on his face.

"Hi"

She smiled apologetically, "Hello. I'm sorry you had to wait for me... I didn't mean to do that! I just-"

"I know that," He chuckled. "Besides Monday is your duty day, right?"

Yerin sighed in relief and beamed at him. "Yeah... but still, I could have put on some alarm or something." She mumbled. Going straight to unlock her locker and grabbing what is necessary. "I just got swamped by the activities we should be having this academic year. Now you have to wait for four hours. Wow, I can't believe myself," she continued.

He tsked at hearing it. "I don't know why you're fussing over it. It's not like I haven't done this before," he said thoughtfully, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are we going to go around about my lectures on why you shouldn't be so apologetic to me when it comes to your dismissal time?"

Yerin laughed lightly at this, closing her locker and facing him. "You, and your principles Kim Yugyeom. I get it now. I just still don't really like it," she confesses, walking ahead and Yugyeom following beside her.

"So where are we going now?"

"How does dinner sound?"

 

\---

Dinner means McDonalds for two broke college students. Besides, it has been the two's favorite hang out ever since. So it has been a comfortable dinner for them.

"Youngjae hasn't come home?" Yugyeom asked, halfway to dipping his fries to the ketchup he poured on the tissue paper.

Yerin nodded, drinking her sprite. She was telling about an argument that has happened three days ago in their shared house, involving Youngjae and Jaebeom.

"And Jaebeom hasn't launched a search party yet?" He asked again, half-amused and worried.

"Apparently, he knew where Youngjae is staying. I think this argument has taken on a different level than we originally thought. Youngjae has actually texted me the other day, asking to meet him and get some of his clothes," she stated, voice quite as she lets out a sigh. "You know how they are. They would fix any disagreement before the day ends. I'm just worried at how things are turning for them now."

Yugyeom smiled at her, patting her shoulders gently. "I think it's best to have faith in them. They'll fix whatever it is."

She can't do anything but nod and give him a small smile. Then she just stared at her burger, losing appetite at her worries.

"You do know that Youngjae will still look after you, right?"

Yerin looked up at him, and saw his soft eyes casted on her. She looked to her side and huffed. _He doesn't have to look at me like that_ , she thought.

"Yeah, it's just weird not having him around. Considering I'm still not used to the others at the house. Although they are all nice, I just- it's just different with Youngjae there," she sighed once again. Palm on her chin, face blank of anything.

Yugyeom reached out of the table and handed her whatever is left of his fries (which was full considering he just started eating them). "I'll get you a sundae. Just wait up, ok?" He said before standing up and falling in line for the counter.

She blinked a few times before she has registered everything. Yugyeom wanted him to have her most favorite combo of comfort food.

 

\---

 

The walk home was the usual. A comfortable silence surrounded them, as they walk their way to each of their homes.

Yugyeom looked at Yerin, who was beside him busy looking around the familiar neighborhood. "You know I was serious when I texted you that, right?"

The question caught her off guard but she also expected it. Although she won't admit it verbally, she has been itching to ask him anything regarding his texts the other day.

"I don't know. You tell me now." She admitted eyes down.

They walked a bit more until the shared house where Yerin is staying came into view. That was the cue Yugyeom was waiting to stop and face Yerin.

"I'm serious about it. I've liked you, or more than that," he confessed. Ears getting a bit red from the warm he's feeling inside. He internally thanked how the streets weren't so bright at their spot so it wasn't noticeable. "That's why I've been meaning to ask you... I just couldn't find enough courage. But I'm ready for it now," he said looking straight into her eyes.

"You have my word and heart. That I'll wait for you, till the day you'll fully give me your trust and the honor to be your boyfriend," he finished. Face a positive color as a tomato.

Yerin is loss for words. She opened her mouth to try speaking only to close it again.

After a minute, she breathed in and out. "I-I... can I, wait, wait. I'm sorry. I… that was, Ok. Ok." She mumbled in the air, mind still incoherent.

Yugyeom heard it all, and can't help the chuckle to come out of him from how adorable the girl is being.

"Sorry. I didn't know... you like me. I'm..." Yerin go on, still finding the right words to say.

She finally looked up, meeting his smiley eyes. "Ok," she said. "We're going to dates. But, but, I have lots of questions for you still..."

Yugyeom nodded happily. "Yes, yes! I know. We don't have to rush everything right now. We can do that next time."

Yerin could only nod her head, looking anywhere again except to the man in front him.

"I'm sorry, if what I said was too much for you to handle. I was just saying the truth."

"It's ok... it gave me a lot of assurance and a lot to think of anyway."

They both laughed at it, and continued their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this! It's my very first published work here and I appreciate you reading this.  
> A small contribution to those who, like me, ship YugRin.  
> I hope you enjoyed it! (?)


End file.
